crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Rally
Canyon is a Challenge Mode map sets within an off-road racing track in a large Canyon valley. Soldiers are racing against each other using hoverboards, while collecting & shooting stuff in order to gain additional points, which then the total score can be used in another map. It is currently available in the following versions: *'Canyon' (China) *'Deadly Race' (Vietnam). *'Death Rally' (Japan). Description As the title suggest, this map is composed of a long, windy canyon with many rails and abandoned tunnels. Players starts by jumping off a helicopter and land on the canyon with their Hovering Board, and the race begins. In this map, players start off with infinite ammo but retains their default lives (x2). Armor are not used because there is no hazard environmental. The course is divided into 10 sections and players get Course Bonus after each section. There are plenty of targets, ranging from CF stars, Flagpole and human plate (From best score: Gold, Silver and Bronze), shooting them or run into them award players with points and build up combos, in which bonus points can be earned at the end of the combo. Along the way, players can choose their route when the path divide, each one can lead to more bonus targets to be collected / destroyed. One a player reaches the middle of the race, a quick Bullet Time will kick in, allow him to score as much point as possible against the big Human Plate targets. There are some zombies along the race, mostly found in tunnels, which players must destroy to earn points or slam into them to kill them (Using F-skill). In addition, a couple of jumps automatically triggers when players reach it for some bonus points, and there are some piples player can choose to slide on for bonus points and preset coins on them to build up combo. Note that some slides will end midway and players need to press Jump (RMB) at the end to continue on the track, or else they will fall down to the normal path. There are two new, specific skills in this map - the first involves pressing Shift and Left / Right movement key to slide left / right quickly, mostly used to choose a route when the path divides. The F-skill will speed up players' Hoverboard and allow them to kill zombies on contact, useful when picking path with lots of zombies and also used to hit the Finish Line quicker. The match ends as soon as someone hit the FInish Line, and that player receives additional bonus point for placing 1st. Reward Canyon has its own set of Safes like in EMD Lab and Devastated City, but earning them is a bit more tricky. At the end of the race, players are awarded with Canyon Crate at the result screen which must be opened before processing. Most of the time, the crate will give out bonus points in addition to their result - these points can then be used as Starting score on another map, allowing players to gain Crystal crates much easier. Only the top score will be kept - if players keep playing Canyon but do not break their record, their best score will be kept until they are spent on another map. Very rarely, players may obtain Canyon Safe off the Canyon crate - the chance is completely random, not affected by total scores and VVIP weapons. In addition, the Hoverboard Gold may also show up, although it's the rarest item. Trivia *This is the first racing challenge in ''CrossFire. ''Unlike normal ZM maps, this challenge does not allow midway join, even with Intrusion Coins. *The score bonus for 4 players is x25 instead of x20 like other maps, then x20 for 3, x10 for 2 and x5 for 1 player. *Canyon is far less popular in CF China due to the fact that earning its crates is way hard. The earned scores for other maps is also not worth trying because with VVIP weapons and Fever System bonus, anyone can easily get Crystal crates, thus they won't need to rely on more bonus points. The only sure-way to get Canyon crates is to beat God's Arena and use its safe to open Canyon crates. * CF Japan and CF Vietnam a custom Map Icon for this map, and it looks quite bad in quality. * The starting cutscene show players as a SFG holding a M14EBR jumping off the helicopter, regardless of whatever character and weapon players are using. Gltich *In CF Vietnam, the final cutscene is glitched and returns players to the starting point, despite the fact that players character still do the climb-up-helicopter animation. It has been fixed with mid-November patch. Gallery Canyon.png|Artwork. Canyon_Artwork.png|Artwork. Canyon2.jpg|Starting Point Canyon1.jpg|Tunnel Videos Category:Challenge Mode Category:Maps Category:CrossFire